Noises in the Night
by Mika Louise
Summary: Kurt is feeling lonely and really misses Blaine so contacts him in their own special way. Will he respond, and if he does, what will happen when they finally see each other? EXPLICIT SMUT WARNING. Klaine. May be two parts depending on reviews :


Kurt sighed. His collage work was just so boring and he really couldn't bare to do any more. Everyone had gone to bed early but he was still up late into the night. However much he tried to will himself to work, he just couldn't. Instead, _his _face kept popping up in his mind. Oh God, how much he wanted to see him right now, to talk to him, to touch him. If only there was a way... then he remembered how months ago, they had both started doing this secret signal thing where if one of them needed help, then they would flash the light at the others window and wait for them to climb up the piping at the side and get through the window. Slowly, it had developed from a coursework help and social help calling to a frankly sexual one. But it'd been a few months since any of them had used that signal due to their different time schedules and how busy they both were. But maybe...

Packing his work away carefully and instead retrieving his torch, he silently opened his bedroom window wide and flashed the light 3 times in the direction of the neighbour's bedroom window. He didn't know if this would work; it'd been so long now since they'd seen each other and even used that signal. He'd almost given up waiting and was about to close the window when... yes! There they were, 3 dim but distinctly recognizable flashes coming from the darkness of the room opposite, a dark silhouette barely visible through the glass for a few moments before it quickly vanished.

Kurt's body tingled with anticipation. He still wasn't sure whether it would happen, sure he'd gotten a reply but it could just be a that, a silly reply, an acknowledgement of that old friendship thing they used to do. Instead of thinking about it too much, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night: the chirping of the insects, the faint engines rumbling in the distance, a cat meowing strangely at the moon. But just then, he felt the floorboards underneath him move with added weight and he heard the low creak they made break the almost silent night. He dare not open his eyes, for the possibility of this all just being a dream scared him too much. How much he would hurt if he opened his eyes and saw not the man he wanted to see so desperately but instead he saw the bright morning sunlight.

He knew that this was a very slim possibility by now though. The added presence of somebody else in the room was unmistakable and judging from the sparks that seemed to fill the air around him, it was the guy he wanted it to be. The tension in the air made the hair all over his body stand on end, the electricity making his heart beat fast and when the faint smell of _that cologne_ drifted to his nostrils, he was of no doubt who it was. His eyes snapped open and immediately met another pair across the room from him, the moonlight seeping in from the open window making them seem glowing and strange. _**Blaine. **_"Hello,"

Before those words had even finished passing his lips, strong hands grasped Kurt's shoulders and pushed him backwards towards to wall, taking obvious care to be silent while doing it. Blaine's mouth immediately found his neck he began kissing and biting him in a way that said '_I've missed you'_ but also _'I want you now'. _Kurt moaned at the sudden intensity of the sensation, it'd been so long since he'd done this with Blaine that he'd forgotten how much he loved it. His stomach growled for more and he was happy to oblige. Taking Blaine's head in his hands and pulling him up towards his mouth he planted hungry but sweet kisses on his mouth "Where. Have. You. Been. I. Want. No. Need. You. Now." He punctuated each word with a kiss on the lips and looked into his eyes as he told him he needed him. Blaine's eyes flashed with pleasure and amusement, clearly wanting to give Kurt everything he wanted but also finding how needy Kurt was highly amusing.

"Now, now, someone's a little impatient," cooed Blaine evilly, detaching himself from Kurt in an attempt to seem more in control, but which actually was way harder than it should have been for him. "What do you want ey? This?" He ground himself into Kurt, the friction it caused nearly sending them both to the floor as their knees went weak. Blaine barely held back his moan, remembering he was supposed to be seeming oblivious, but Kurt had no such tasks and let out a loud breathy moan. However suddenly he remembered where he was and clamped a hand over his mouth, listening for any hint he'd woken up anybody. Finally when the coast was clear he whispered to Blaine in frustration "What are you dooooing? Let's just do this!" Once again, Blaine chuckled at Kurt who sounded like a child who was having a tantrum, drawing out his words in a whiny way and even pouting (which incidentally, Kurt was pretty good at anyway).

"Oh baby, I know what you need," Blaine drawled in his ear and slid down slowly to his knees, his face therefore ending up merely inches from Kurt's crotch. He was only wearing loose silk pants meaning his erection was clearly prominent, so Blaine leant forward and slightly nuzzled his face against it. The response was instantaneous; Kurt arched his back and pushed forward wanting more, and Blaine knew what to do. Reaching up, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the silky trousers and drew them down to slowly reveal Kurt's throbbing member. Kurt didn't think he'd ever been this hard for anyone else before and could hear the blood roaring in his ears, the extreme pleasure of seeing Blaine again combining with the thrill of the passion between them being nearly too much for him to take. And it was about to get even worse.

After a few moments of eyeing Kurt's frankly magnificent dick, Blaine decided to get right down to it. After one quick slide of his tongue down the side, he took him whole into his mouth, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt's. The other man's eyes were trying to roll themselves back into his head but he resisted, instead looking straight back at his lovers eyes with the intensity he was feeling. His mouth bobbed up and down on his member, occasionally stopping to twirl his tongue around the head or slowly drawing his tongue along the sides of it, loving the look of pleasure and disbelief he saw in Kurt's eyes. His favourite thing to do was flick his tongue right over the end of his dick, causing poor Kurt to spasm slightly and once or twice having to be held up by Blaine's strong arms.

Soon though, Kurt could feel the pressure start to well in his stomach and Blaine too could sense how close he was to coming. He sped up his actions, bobbing up and down faster and faster until Kurt was teetering on the brink. And then, when he thought he could take it no longer and was about to start whining again, Blaine pulled back slightly, flicked his tongue multiple times across the tip of his cock and plunged back down again. Kurt toppled over the edge, his hot come spilling out of him, but he looked down and _omg, Blaine was swallowing. _Seeing Blaine like that below him made him spasm further, his orgasm reaching a high which he'd never felt before before slowly declining.

Blaine swallowed it all easily and began gently licking and cleaning Kurt's now softening member before letting it slip from his mouth with a soft popping noise. On quivering knees he rose to face Kurt who was sweating and breathing heavily, but also looking back in his eyes with a look filled with love. Kurt leant forward and placed his forehead against his, looking deep into his lover's beautiful eyes. "I love you, you know that right?" Kurt asked in an unusually low voice. Blaine's stomach flipped at the sound of those words and smiled slightly to side. "I love you too. Can we start again? I miss you Kurt, I really do." He sighed and placed a soft kiss on his lips, barely whispering nodding his head in agreement. But then Kurt leant back and it was clear to the other man that Kurt had just had a idea from the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Okay, now that I've been sorted, how about you hmm?" he asked, looking down at Blaine's bulge that had been present ever since things had gotten heated. He flushed. "It's okay Kurt really, I don't mind..." Blaine was silenced with a swift kiss while being practically dragged over to the bed. "Nonsense. Let me take care of you," moaned Kurt in his ear as they crawled onto the bed together, and well, Blaine just could _not _say no to that.

TO BE CONTINUED... maybe?


End file.
